


The Real Thing is Nothing Like the Webcam Described

by AngelWithAStory



Series: The Hildray Series [6]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you’ve really never met her?” Gavin asked, glancing at Ray.<br/>“Not in person, but we’ve skype called and we’ve been internet friends for ages.” Ray said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing is Nothing Like the Webcam Described

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xraynarvaez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/gifts).



> For [x-rayruby](http://x-rayruby.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :D
> 
> this is so rushed and horrible I'm so sorry

“What time does she get in from the airport?” Gavin asked, pushing the buttons on the controller furiously as he tried to slice Ray’s avatar on the screen.

“Her plane lands in a few hours.” Ray said, easily dodging every single one of Gavin’s attempts to win.

“And you’ve really never met her?” Gavin asked, glancing at Ray.

“Not in person, but we’ve skype called and we’ve been internet friends for ages.” Ray said.

“Aren’t you nervous about finally seeing her since you’ve had a crush on her for donkey’s years?” Gavin asked, a sly smile on his face.

“What? I don’t have a crush on Hilda. Why would you think that?” Ray protested. He was so distracted with trying to defend himself that Gavin managed to win the match.

“Maybe because you don’t shut up about her. Ever.” Gavin said, basking in his victory.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Ray insisted.

“Sure, X-Ray.” Gavin said, skeptically. “What time do you want to go to the airport?” He asked, starting up a new round.

 

The lads stood in the airport, watching the ‘ _arrivals_ ’ doors. Ray had created a shoddy cardboard sign with the words ‘ _Hilda the Genius_ ’ written in large, sharpie letters. Gavin had almost wet himself laughing when he’d first seen the sign, but Ray just shrugged him off, grumbling under his breath.

The doors opened and Ray felt his breath hitch.

A woman with purple hair and an old hoodie stepped through, dragging a suitcase behind her. Her eyes scanned the people in the airport and landed on Ray, a smiled breaking out on her face. She walked over to them, stopping just before crashing into Ray.

“Nice sign.” The woman said, glancing down at it.

“Nice glasses.” Ray said, briefly looking over her. There was something almost surreal about finally meeting in person. Hilda’s smile seemed to grow more sincere and she pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, completely ignoring Gavin stood next to him.

Hilda pulled away first, reaching back so she had one hand on her suitcase. It was only then that she seemed to see Gavin.

“Hilda, this is Gavin. The annoying roommate I always complain about.” Ray said, introducing them.

“Hi. I’m Hilda, the genius internet friend.” Hilda said, politely extending her hand to him. Gavin shook it, an amused look on his face.

“Well we should get going,” Ray said, suddenly afraid that Gavin might try to say something. “You have a whole city to see.”

“And I can’t wait to be given the grand tour.” Hilda said.

“Then we won’t keep you waiting.” Gavin said, leading the way out of the airport.

 

“It’s still so weird to actually see you in person.” Hilda said, sitting opposite him in the cozy little cafe that he regularly frequented before his morning lectures before he dropped out of college. She kept glancing out the window at the streets.

“I know,” Ray agreed, watching Hilda as she took everything in. A warm feeling in his chest didn’t seem to want to go away so he did his best to ignore it. So what if he never realised how well she suited purple hair, or how well she did her minimalistic make up.

“Webcams don’t do you justice.” Hilda said behind her empty mug, watching someone pass the window.

“What?” Ray asked.

“Hm? Nothing.” Hilda said, quickly covering the faint blush on her face. Ray looked at her in confusion for a few seconds before brushing it off.

As if Hilda would ever have feelings for him.

“So, we have some time to kill before dinner.” Ray said. “Want to meet Rusty the hobo?” He asked, a sly smile on his face.

“I still don’t know why you’re friends with a hobo.” Hilda said, thankful for the change of subject.

“He’d a good friend.” Ray protested, finishing his drink. “Are you ready to go?” He asked, standing up and extending his hand to Hilda. She smiled up at him and took it, letting him lead her out the cafe.

 

The week seemed to go far too fast for the both of them. The night before Hilda’s flight, Ray had suggested going to see an old movie at ‘ _this retro film place a few streets away_ ’ and Hilda had taken him up on the opportunity.

They sat next to each other in the almost empty theatre, sharing a large popcorn, tucking it between their chairs. The film was pretty good, but all Ray could think about was having to say goodbye to her tomorrow. He wished they didn’t live so far away.

“Ray,” Hilda whispered, leaning over towards Ray. She kept her voice down so she didn’t disturb the few other people around them.

“Yeah.” He whispered, leaning over as well. He could smell her perfume and that made the warm feeling in his chest suddenly feel tight.

“I’ve had a great week.” Hilda said quietly. “Thank you.” She leaned over and pecked his cheek, relying on the dark theatre to hide the colour in her cheeks.

“No problem.” Ray said, feeling his face heat up, but pretending it wasn’t. “I just wish you didn’t have to go.”

“Me neither.” Hilda admitted, her voice barely audible above the noise of the film.

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the film, or at all until they were walking back to Ray’s apartment. Suddenly, Hilda stopped, grabbing Ray’s arm so he stopped with her.

“I have to tell you something.” She said. “I like you. I have for an embarrassingly long time, and I didn’t want to go back without telling you.”

It took a second for it to register in Ray’s mind and when he did, the biggest smile spread over his face.

“Hilda, I like you too.” Ray said. That seemed to surprise Hilda.

“You do?”

“Yeah. Gavin’s been giving me shit for it for _months_.” Ray said. “Oh man, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to tell you.” He reached out for her hand and linked their fingers together.

“So we’ve been idiots about it this whole time?” Hilda said, liking the way his hand fit in hers.

“Yep.” Ray said. “Do you want to go out? For realsies?” He asked.

“Sure. If you don’t mind internet dates.” Hilda said.

“As long as they’re with you, I’m good.” Ray said jokingly. Hilda squeezed his hand and they stood for a few more moments, taking in what had happened.

The streetlamps further down the empty street flickered gently, the only thing changing in the scene as they just stood in each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat? I'm [private-doughnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
